


Art - When They Were Young

by verhalen



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi!Dooku, Photomanip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanip of Sifo-Dyas, Jocasta Nu, and Dooku as twentysomething Jedi Knights, in the Temple Gardens. I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	

  
_l to r: Sifo-Dyas, Jocasta Nu, Dooku_

Young Sifo-Dyas Faceclaim: Naveen Andrews  
Young Jocasta Faceclaim: Shailene Woodley  
Young Dooku Faceclaim: James Van Der Beek 


End file.
